La fleur du démon
by Caramelithox
Summary: "Asombro,dolor y traición"describen mis sentimientos./-Deseo que todo esto nunca hubiera pasado…-/- Entonces yo puedo ayudarte…sólo te pediré una sola cosa a cambio -/– ¿Qué cosa? – engullí mi cabeza para atisbar a la persona que se hallaba frente mío. Visualizando su escultural cuerpo bien fornido digno de un "Dios Griego", un verdadero Apolo. Pero lamentablemente era un Demonio.
1. Prólogo

Hello! He aquí mi aparición luego de desaparecer durante... mmm.. ¿cuanto? ¿Unos o mejor dicho varios meses?. Pero volví _(Por fin, ya era hora ¿No crees? ¬¬)_ okey es verdad pero les traigo un nuevo fic =D _(¿Eh? O.o ¿y tu otro fic el que dejaste abandonado? u.u)_ no lo abandone, solo que esta en proceso. Como sabran es una recopilación de datos y mis ideas poco a poco estan tomando formas_ (¿y cómo es que creaste este otro fic? Muy sosprechoso ù.ú)_ es que estando caminando el otro día por la calle se me vino esta idea a la cabeza y decidí plasmarlo en un word antes de que me olvide _(si que eres rara ¬¬ aunque eso no aclara mis dudas) _y bueno como dije antes el otro fic Apocalipsis esta en proceso pero no lo pienso abandonar.

Algunos datos:

Género: Romance / Sobrenatural / Misterio / Drama

Pareja: Sasuke x Sakura

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sinopsis:_ - Deseo que todo esto nunca hubiera pasado… -_ / _« Entonces yo puedo ayudarte…sólo te pediré una sola cosa a cambio » / __– ¿Qué cosa? – _engullí mi cabeza para atisbar a la_ persona _que se hallaba frente mío. Visualizando su escultural cuerpo bien fornido digno de un "_Dios_ _Griego"_, un verdadero _Apolo_. Pero lamentablemente era un _Demonio_.

* * *

.**  
**

_** «**** La Fleur du démon**** »**_

.

**Prólogo**

******"Cuando tengas que elegir entre dos males, siempre elige aquel que no has probado."**

.

.******  
**

_– No… –_mis ojos, seguro me están traicionando, eso debe ser.

_– Esto no puede estar pasando… – _sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos, mi alma quebrarse por completo y una terrible obscuridad envolverme en tan sólo un instante…

Aquella persona parada frente aquel cuerpo inerte, solo miraba el pálido rostro en cual se refleja una última lágrima seca llena de dolor.

_ – ¿Por…qué…? – _articulé con dificultad mientras sentía la intensa lluvia mezclarse con las lágrimas que dolorosamente acariciaban mis mejillas.

Giró su rostro posando su triste mirada en mí. Mi corazón se negaba a aceptar la realidad y de la gravedad de los hechos que observaba.

_– Lo siento… – _en ese momento todo se derrumbó._ – Yo…– _arrepentimiento y suplicio demostraban sus ojos.

No quise escuchar más, no quería ver más, no quería sentir nada. Corrí alejándome de todo, sin destino, sin un lugar.

Mi mente jugaba sucio, me trucaba mostrando esas horrendos flash back como si fueran un disco rayado mientras mis saladas lágrimas se mezclan con la lluvia fría que empapa mi rostro y mi cuerpo enfriando todo mi ser.

Caminando sola y aturdida, sin saber a donde ir o que hacer. Moribunda en esta ciudad sombría que bajo las grises y furiosas nubes yace mi esperanza…

Ya nada queda, todo acabó de la manera más cruel y menos pensada pero así es la vida. Nos pone obstáculos a los que debemos enfrentarnos pero muchas veces no ganamos…

_– P-por... Que… _– rendida sobre el duro pavimento el llanto aumenta pero eso no calma mi dolor y por más que trato de salvar mi alma ya no hay vuelta atrás…

**_« ¿Crees en los milagros? »_**

_– ¿Milagros? Esa palabra en mi vida ya no existe. –_

**_« ¿Crees en los ángeles? »_**

_– Ya no. Nada puede remediar este hecho, nadie puede volver el tiempo atrás. –_

La poca ilusión se desvanecía, dejando solo tormentosas imágenes del incidente. Aumentando el sollozo de mi ánima.

_– Deseo que todo esto nunca hubiera pasado… – _

Sí, realmente lo anhelaba.

**_« Entonces yo puedo ayudarte…»_**

_– ¿E-en serio? –_ modulé con dificultad. No me importaba vender mi insignificante alma al diablo si acosta de ello podría desvanecer esta situación.

**_« Claro, sólo te pediré una sola cosa a cambio »_**

_– ¿Qué cosa? – _engullí mi cabeza para atisbar a la_ persona _que se hallaba frente mío. Visualizando su escultural cuerpo bien fornido digno de un "_Dios_ _Griego"_, un verdadero _Apolo_. Pero lamentablemente era un _Demonio_.

**_« Tu energía sexual »_**

_– ¿S-sexual? – _hable dubitativa mirando sus ojos carmesí. _– Siempre pensé que los demonios se alimentaban de almas de los condenados por un pacto. –_

**_« Hay distintas clases de demonios »_**

_– Entonces… tú…– _la faringe me traicionaba dificultando la salía de las palabras. ___–_ Yo… debo… _– _El nerviosismo se había apoderado de mi cuerpo_._

**_« Soy un demonio Incubus y sólo necesito tu virginidad »_**

No podía asimilar la información, o mejor dicho no quería. Pero si deseaba evitar aquel acontecimiento no tenía otra salida más que aceptar la propuesta.

_– Acepto, pero sólo sí logro que aquel infortunio nunca suceda –_

Un delicado papel apareció entre sus largos y finos dedos, para firmar con su sangre en respuesta a mi pedido.

_- Supongo que ahora yo debo firmar… -_ Sólo vi una media sonrisa dictaminando una afirmación. _– Listo. – _manifesté una vez que avizoré mi nombre y del aquel demonio plasmado con aquel líquido escarlata que yacía en el contrato.

**_« Pacto sellado »_**

La decisión estaba tomada, ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podía reflexionar o juzgar mis actos por que yo Sakura Haruno había hecho un pacto que nunca podría romper…

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Prólogo ^o^ ¿Quién será ese atravido demonio? y Sakura para aceptar un pacto así, tendría que estar sumamente decida... ¿Pero qué pasará con ella? eso después lo sabrán jeje =P

Ahora sí,**_¿Qué les pareció?_** Realmente me interesa ya que eso me inspiraba a mejorar la calidad de la historia. Otra pregunta que realmente me intriga y me ispira a seguir mejorando _**¿Les gusta mi manera de narrar o piensan que debo cambiar?**_ Es algo que simplemente quiero destacar, ya que la narración es algo fundamental, es la base de cualquier historia ya que si no hay una buena narración la historia se torna aburrida y algunas veces tosca. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla :)


	2. Capítulo 1

Holaa :) estoy aquí de nuevo con el primer capítulo de este fic ( ¿se te subió la inspiración a la cabeza ultimamente? ¬¬) U.U sii eso es bueno o ¿No? por eso espero que disfruten de esta pequeña y humilde historia (okey solo espero que este bien narrado.) uh qe persona mas arrogante eres! ( algún problema con eso? u.ú) eeemm noo.. ninguno jeje

Algunos datos:

Género: Romance / Sobrenatural / Misterio / Drama

Pareja: Sasuke x Sakura

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sinopsis:_ - Deseo que todo esto nunca hubiera pasado… -_ / _« Entonces yo puedo ayudarte…sólo te pediré una sola cosa a cambio » / __– ¿Qué cosa? – _engullí mi cabeza para atisbar a la_ persona _que se hallaba frente mío. Visualizando su escultural cuerpo bien fornido digno de un "_Dios_ _Griego"_, un verdadero _Apolo_. Pero lamentablemente era un _Demonio_.  


* * *

.**  
**

_** «**** La Fleur du démon**** »**_

.

**1**

******"Las personas fuertes crean sus acontecimientos; las débiles sufren lo que les impone el destino."**

.

Aquí estoy desasosegada frente a un gran edificio que se alza majestuosamente frente a mis ojos. Mis pensamientos nublan mis sentidos. Pero tengo que dar el paso definitivo.

Coloqué mi mano derecha en un collar que colgaba en mi cuello – Yo puedo hacerlo. – con unas palabras de aliento y soltando un suspiro mis piernas comienzan a moverse lento pero con decisión adentrándome en aquel instituto que cambiará mi vida.

Por dentro se podía apreciar una imagen exquisita de completa modernidad. No carecía de ningún material tecnológico, pero no era lo único. Las paredes eran adornadas con variadas obras de arte, distinguiéndose entre ellas _Guernica_ del famoso vanguardista Pablo Picasso y _La Noche Estrellada _donde se puede reputar el pueblo de Saint-Rémy bajo un cielo nocturno tremendamente aluzado. Pintado, por una de las personas que más influenciaron en el siglo XXI, Vincent Van Gohg.

Era un lugar desmesuradamente llamativo. Aunque debía serlo puesto que era una de las instituciones educativas más prestigiosas de todo Japón. Seguí avanzando con morosidad detallando cada rincón sin perder el detalle de ningún elemento presente en el lugar. _« Todo es igual »_ mis labios se torcieron un poco demostrando una leve expresión de bonanza._ «Buena señal »_ quizás realmente sea una evidencia de buen augurio.

Detuve mis pasos al divisar una puerta de color albo bastante notoria, era la única presente en el corredor. «Despacho del Director»La finas letras doradas yacían el centro de un cartel marcando territorio privado. Palpé mis nudillos de forma apacible dando dos leves estocadas.

– Pase. – una voz autoritaria sonó del otro lado de la sala mientras que una sensación extraña invadió mi ser imposibilitándolo a obedecer los impulsos nerviosos que mi cerebro remitía a todo mi cuerpo tendinoso. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando volver en sí.

– Permiso… – emití de forma sumisa.

– Haruno Sakura ¿No? – sus palabras frías retumban en el cuarto y su mirada ámbar clavada en mis ojos me paraliza por completo. No es que sea una persona miedosa sino que ahí algo en su mirar que provoca escalofríos o quizás tan solo sea una sensación producto de mi gran imaginación. No lo sabia, pero lo que sí estaba segura es que debía responder.

– Sí, directora. – Solté sin tratar de vacilar finalizando con una reverencia educada.

– Este instituto esta regido por varias reglas, las cuales debes cumplir. – me imaginaba que un lugar tan prodigio como este tendría normas. Sonreí pensando que no sería muy difícil de cumplir – Pero hay una regla que no debes romper. – Abrí mis ojos intrigada – No se permiten _contender_ en ninguna circunstancia dentro del establecimiento. – ¿Sólo era eso? – además que se prohíben los _idilios_. – solo atiné a asentir mientras que procuraba revelar lo que su iris irradiaba pero fui interrumpida. – Ahora márchese, que las clases comenzarán dentro de media hora. – sentenció para luego proseguir con sus tediosos papeles dispersos sobre la escribanía.

– Con su permiso. – Me retiré, cerrando la puerta de forma delicada para evitar un sonido innecesario. Segui con mi recorrido pensando que las normas impuestas por la directora no eran nada del otro mundo. Eran simples. Pero de cierta forma el caracter de aquella mujer te daba razones de sobras para nunca intentar romperlas porque el que Juega con fuego se termina quemando.

_«¿Esta bien lo que estas haciendo?»_ preguntó una voz, mi cuerpo se tensó ante aquel interrogante.

No estaba perjudicando a nadie o mejor dicho no perjudicaría nadie en el futuro. Sólo a mi misma. Una punzada en mi pecho apareció recordando _aquella situación, _y aunque quisiese renunciar ya era muy tarde. Un convenio nunca debe romperse, además siempre cumplí con mi palabra por más dificil que sea circunstancia.

Por que si tengo una oportunidad para cambiar el futuro lo haré no aceptaré lo que ese destino me impuso a mi y a _ellos. _Exhale latosamentepara no pensar más y focalizarme en mi periferias. Distinguiendo al pasar Pasillos, escaleras. Al salir al exterior pastos, arboles...

Detuve presipitadamente mis pasos al contemplar... el _Prunus serrulata Lindl*_su hermosa y pintoresca apariencia daba exquisitez al aire, irradiando al ambiente su perfume duce y embriagador para cualquier ser humano. Quedé atónita con la mirada clavada en un punto fijo pero a la vez inexacto para cualquier otra persona.

.

.

_– ¿No es hermoso? – mi sonrisa radiante emanaba satisfacción. – Este será nuestro lugar secreto a partir de hoy. –_

_– Si… es muy lindo. – Sus ojos brillaban al compás del viento – ¿Pero cómo lo encontraste? – preguntó mientras se acercaba al tronco para posar su nívea mano sobre el tallo._

_– Fue de casualidad – dije mirándolo – Mis pies me condujeron hasta este lugar. – finalicé soltando una leve risa desvaneciéndose en el aire perfumado._

_– Eres rara – atinó a decir entre hilaridad._

_Sentí regocijo al oír su risa, me encantaba este sentimiento. Y **deseaba** que fuésemos así de alegres para siempre._

_._

Una brisa gélida me despertó de aquella ensoñación en la que me encontraba. Acto seguido visualicé mi _i:Virt*_ comprobando que aún quedaban veinte minutos para que empezara las clases. – Creo que mejor será que espere aquí. – Soltando un suspiro me situé bajo la copa del árbol, esperando paciente el toque de la campana. El día se mostraba apacible pero frígido, típico del mes febrero. Cerré mis ojos sumergiéndome en la profunda placidez del país de los sueños donde Morfeo me esperaba con los brazos extendidos y una cálida sonrisa en su borroso rostro.

De pronto un estridente ruido hiso presencia en mis tímpanos. Era conocido, era… ¡La campana! Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente despabilando cada célula de mi cuerpo. Me levante y fui apresuradamente llegando con éxitos al aula correspondiente, aunque en el proceso choqué con algunos alumnos que, al igual que yo, convergían hacia sus salones.

– Alumna nueva, preséntese por favor. – indicó el profesor mirándome con unos ojos negros como la noche sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Aunque conjeturaba que debajo de esa tela negra de contextura fina había una gentil sonrisa.

– Soy Haruno Sakura. – proferí educadamente avizorando a todas las personas sentadas _«No está» _en mis labios emergió una leve curvatura _«Cómo lo suponía » _– Y espero llevarme bien con ustedes en este año. – concluí manteniendo la misma postura.

– Bienvenida Haruno. – Disertó amable el profesor – Ahora sitúese en su asiento por favor. – señaló con su dedo índice al cuarto escritorio situado en la fila derecha frente a una ventana y en diagonal a la puerta. Asentí dirigiendo mi cuerpo en dirección al pupitre dúo.

En mi poco recorrido percibí algunos murmullos con respecto a mi cabello. Lo entendía el color rosa mosqueta era algo extravagante. Pero era mi tinte natural, lo portaba en mis genes desde mi concepción. Suspiré pesadamente para relajar un poco mi mente mientras adosaba mi codillo derecho en el buró así poder adoptar una pose más cómoda y una mejor visión.

Posé la mirada en el maestro observando su platino cabello fino moverse al compás de su mano, la cual se movía cadenciosa sobre la pizarra de acero vitrificado _«Escribe su nombre »_ pensé interiormente

– Bien, yo soy Hatake Kakashi. – Emitió descansando la escayola blanca – Y seré su profesor de matemáticas a partir de hoy. –

Parpadeé sin desviar mi visión. Quizás fue mi imaginación pero una conjetura brotó en mi corazón hace apenas unos segundos. Dejando una sensación amarga en mi boca. No estaba segura pero algo me decía que este día sería muy largo. Tampoco me importaba tanto mientras todo pueda llegar a buen puerto _« A mi manera » _después de todo aquella_ persona _lo prometió. Pero algo podía asegurar con mi vida, yo crearía nuevos acontecimientos _nunca_ aceptaría aquel _destino_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Primer capí (quedó un poco corto jeje)^o^

**_¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto? _**

Todavía les dejo con la intriga de lo que pasó con el demonio (¿se imaginaron en el prólogo de quien podría ser? Sino pudieron muy pronto se enterarán) con el que sakura hizo ese pacto =P Pero espero que los hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla. Sobre la narración ya saben ;)

Y sin más me despido de ustedes con un gran abrazoo de osoooooo =)

Notas:

**i:Virt :** Es una clase de relojes pertenecientes a la reconocida marca **Citizen.**

**Prunus serrulata Lindl** : Más conocido comúnmente como Árbol de Cerezos.


End file.
